


Twenty-nine pearls in your kiss

by ante_raybitch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, That just about covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ante_raybitch/pseuds/ante_raybitch
Summary: Paulo isn't exactly subtle about what he wants, on and off the pitch, and Mario might just have to teach him a thing or two about patience and propriety.





	Twenty-nine pearls in your kiss

It had been quite the tough game for Juve, and Mario couldn’t wait until he was under the shower to wash away the stress of it all. He was also hoping to take care of the little problem he had in his pants, courtesy of one young Argentinian. Honestly, what right did Paulo have to celebrate like _that,_ right in front of him? He had been left aching uncomfortably for the rest of the game.

Except the coveted peace of the shower would prove to be elusive, no matter how long he had waited for everyone else to clear out just so he could have it all to himself. As soon as he turned on the hot water, he heard footsteps behind him. Mario threw his head back in exasperation, and turned around, only to be greeted by a very naked Paulo, looking at him in feigned innocence through his beautiful, long eyelashes. He bit his lip before stepping towards Mario and stretching his hand out just enough to reach…

“Paulo, no.” Mario said, his voice firm.

Paulo hesitated momentarily, resting his open palm on the older man’s abs.

“But… I just thought that… since you _obviously_ liked my celebration… we could celebrate _in private_ too.”

That boy was going to be the end of Mario. He had to summon all of his self-control so he wouldn’t do something rash, something both of them would regret later.

“You must’ve been hit in the head one too many times, Pau.” He said, pushing away his hand. “Get your act together before someone comes and sees us like this.”

Paulo just smirked, like the thought of being caught red-handed amused him. He just let out a breathy “As you say, _Mario”_ (God his name sounded so obscene coming out from these lips) before moving towards the showerhead next to the striker. It was now very obvious to Mario that he would not be getting any peace, and he focused on washing his hair as quickly as possible, and getting out of this _situation_ that Paulo forced him into.

He was halfway through rinsing off the shampoo from his head when he heard the most wanton moan echoing in the mostly empty shower. His eyes flew open, only to get filled with shampoo. While he was frantically trying to wash it away, he heard Paulo let out another moan beside him, this one accompanied by his own name. To hell with self-restraint, he thought. He turned to Paulo, who was currently too busy languidly stroking himself, grabbed his wrist to stop his ministrations, and growled in his ear “Be at my car in ten. And don’t you _dare_ finish”, before storming out towards the locker room. Mario got dressed in a record time, not even bothering to fix his hair properly, before power-walking to his car.

He sat there, waiting, for what seemed an eternity, his fingers nervously drumming on the steering wheel and his pants getting tighter and tighter by the minute as he imagined what Paulo might be doing in the shower right now. Had that little tease brought himself to completion despite his orders? _If he did, I’ll have to punish him,_ a treacherous little voice provided in Mario’s head.

Soon enough Paulo joined him, silently slipping into the passenger seat without saying a word. As they were driving to Mario’s place, he put his hand dangerously high on Mario’s thigh, leaned towards him, and whispered in his ear in a low, sultry voice “ _So what do you have planned for me tonight?_ ”

It was a miracle how Mario managed not to crash the car at that instant. He responded through gritted teeth “Be a good boy and be patient, Pau”. That little shit had the audacity to practically moan at that. He slowly withdrew his hand from Mario’s thigh, but not before breathing out an obscene “Yes, _daddy_ ”. Oh, Mario though, this boy was gonna be the end of him.

They managed to keep some distance as they were entering the house, just in case some journalists were feeling particularly bored or some neighbor decided to stare out of their window precisely at this moment. But as soon as the door was closed behind their backs, Mario pinned Paulo against it and crashed their lips together. Pau let out a low moan into Mario’s throat, his mouth hot and needy, and his hands dug into Mario’s back like it was his only lifeline.  Meanwhile the taller man’s hands were roaming all over Paulo’s body, and when they finally rested on his ass, squeezing tightly, Paulo felt them burning like fire. Mario gently nudged his thighs, and Paulo felt this as an invitation to wrap his legs around the striker’s waist.

Slowly Mario navigated them towards the living room, and sat on the couch with the smaller man on his lap (God knows there was no way they were making it to the bedroom at this rate). They only broke the heated kiss as they were running out of breath. Paulo all but whimpered at the loss of the glorious sensation. Mario gently stroked his thighs as he whispered in his ear:

“You know, Paulo… you were such a bad boy today… you obviously need to be taught how to _behave.”_

Paulo, who was slowly rocking his hips into Mario’s, stilled in shock, letting out a moan. “Teach me, daddy. Show me how to be good. I want to be good for you.”

Mario slowly moved his hands from Paulo’s thighs to the waistband of his pants, tugging lightly. The argentinian lifted his hips slightly and made quick work of removing both his shorts and his underwear, also discarding his shirt in the process. Now completely naked, he looked at Mario expectantly, hoping he would follow suit. Mario just smirked.

“Not yet baby. You haven’t earned that yet. Now…” Mario gently navigated Paulo’s body so the boy was laying across his lap “I want you to count”

Paulo would’ve come right then and there if he hadn’t resolved to be a good boy for Mario, knowing the older man had some very _special_ plans for him. So he willed himself to be patient, no matter how good Mario’s hand felt rubbing his backside and how deliciously his painfully hard erection was rubbing on Mario’s thigh. As soon as Mario’s hand left his ass, Paulo stilled, expecting the first hit. The slap echoed sinfully in the silence of the living room. The sting of it only made Paulo crave more. “ _One”_ He moaned breathlessly.

By the time they got to five, Paulo was close to tears, craving the release more than anything. Mario was gently rubbing his now red ass, giving him small encouragements. “You’re doing so well, Pau. Such a good boy. Just five more, baby, and I’ll take care of you.”

It was a miracle that Paulo managed not to come by the time he let out the craved, breathy and almost painful “ _Ten_ ”. Mario kept stroking his ass with feather-light touches, his other hand tracing soothing circles into the boy’s back.

“You were so good, baby. Such a good boy for daddy. Now why don’t you get on those pretty knees of yours and show me _just how_ you wanted to celebrate that goal tonight.”

How could Paulo ever say no to that? He practically jumped off Mario’s lap, ignoring the pain in his backside, and positioned himself between the other man’s thighs. Looking at Mario from under his lashes, Pau licked his lips and slowly pulled down the last bit of clothing that separated him from what he craved. Mario’s erection sprang up against his stomach, hard and throbbing, practically begging for attention. Paulo took it in his hand and licked a long stripe from the base all the way up, before taking the tip in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it. Mario just threw his head back and groaned, his hand shooting straight to Paulo’s short hair, gripping it loosely. Paulo teased him a little more, mouthing at the tip while stroking the rest of Mario’s dick with his hand, before he felt the grip in his hair tighten and nudge him down – half an invitation, half a warning. He slowly sank his head down, taking the entire member in his mouth, desperately trying to ignore his gag reflex as he felt the tip against his throat. As he started bobbing his head up and down, Mario turned into a moaning mess, gently rocking his hips up to match Paulo’s rhythm.

Soon enough Mario pulled him away by his hair “Don’t want to end the fun before it’s even started, do we, baby?” he said, noticeably out of breath. He pulled Paulo up and kissed him, tasting himself on the boy’s mouth. After they broke off the kiss, Mario gently stroked the argentinian’s cheek, looking deep into his eyes

“Paulo…are you sure you want to go through with this? You know we can stop anytime.” 

“I’m sure, Mario. Just… let me get something…” the boy scrambled onto his feet and went towards the hall where they had discarded their training bags…only to return with a bottle of lube and a condom. Fuck, he had this _all_ planned. And here Mario was, thinking he couldn’t get any harder…

As Paulo strolled over to him, Mario stood up, took the bottle and the wrapper from his hands and guided the boy’s body so he was bent over the back of the couch, pert little ass out in the open, ready for Mario. He poured some lube on his fingers and started circling Paulo’s hole.

“If it gets too much for you, just tell me, baby”

“I can handle it, daddy. I just need you. _So bad_ ”

Mario bit his lip at that, and slowly pushed one finger inside of Paulo. The boy was so tight that he couldn’t ever imagine how amazing he would feel around his cock. He worked at Paulo’s muscle for a little bit more, adding a second and a third finger, stretching him nice and slow. In a while Paulo turned into a whining and moaning mess, pushing back on Mario’s fingers.

“Dadddy… I need you…please…please daddy…” he practically sobbed

“It’s ok baby. You were such a good boy today. Daddy’s gonna take care of you now”

With that Mario ripped open the package and slid the condom on his length. He lined his throbbing erection with Paulo’s hole and pushed in painstakingly slowly.

Paulo moaned out so loudly that Mario was sure some of his neighbors must have heard it. Not that he cared – when he had this beautiful vision in front of him, belonging only to him, getting off on his cock. He kept going until he was fully sheathed inside of Paulo, and stopped to give him time to adjust, only starting moving then he felt the boy rock against him.

He tried to go slow, he really did, but Paulo and the noises coming out of his sweet little mouth made it impossible for Mario to keep his composure and soon he was pounding into him wildly, his grip strong like a vice on the boy’s hips. He leaned forward so he could suck a hickey into Paulo’s neck, all the while whispering encouragements into his ear.

“That’s it baby…you’re doing so well…so good for daddy”

Paulo could barely form any coherent thoughts at this point, his words barely understandable in between his moans, “Daddy… more… ‘m so close…daddy”

“I know baby. I’ve got you now. Daddy’s got you,” he moved his hand to Paulo’s length, stroking him at the same pace he was fucking into him, “Come for me, baby. Come for daddy”

That was all it took for Paulo to spill all over Mario’s hand and the back of his couch. His body was clenching so sweetly around Mario that it only took him a couple of thrusts before he was coming too. Breathing hard, Mario moved them both to the couch where they both lay, Paulo’s head on Mario’s chest, desperately trying to catch their breaths.

“So… does this mean that you liked my celebration?” Paulo said, looking at Mario through his eyelashes, breath hot against his chest.

“Yeah…though I might be starting to regret not taking you in that shower as well…”

“Well, you have a shower here too, don’t you” Paulo said, all smug as usual. Mario let out a laugh, kissing the boy’s head.

“You’re going to be the end of me. Why don’t you give your old man a rest, and we can figure out what we’ll do after that?”

“As you wish, _daddy._ ”


End file.
